


白色情人节傻白甜贺文

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 表哥主教豆扎以及班萨米扎这次写文加入了老航班本人的很多梗，还有表豆上海con的梗不介意的可以继续看





	白色情人节傻白甜贺文

在情人节这天，有了对比才会有别人家的情人出现。豆扎特的好基友米扎特的情人就是那个别人家的情人。

Laurent Salieri

音乐系教授，也是个评论家，一开始萨列里和米扎特还颇有点不对盘，萨列里的评论是米扎特的音乐音符太多，米扎特的反击是音乐家才不会觉得音符过多，就这么吵了半年后两人居然在一起了。

当时米扎特被八卦小报爆出在班列里的家里度过甜蜜一夜的时候，看到报道的豆扎特只有一句话评价：并不是很懂你们法国人的骚操作。

当然之后豆扎特就一直被法国人的骚操作震惊。这位萨列里先生学了十几个国家的情歌自己搞了个情歌串唱，在一起合作的音乐会上就如同你们脑补的一样深情款款的一边和米扎特跳华尔兹一边唱，居然还有韩语和中文，还转圈圈！还公主抱！最666的一次还是化妆成了变装皇后力挺男朋友的美妆博主第二职业。

对比而言，豆扎特的情人，科洛雷多，哦这个有着贵族的姓氏的家伙，钢铁一般的德国直男，当时豆扎特跟好基友坦白和科洛雷多在一起的时候，米扎特震惊的眼线都要裂开了，只有一句话评价：好好的直男说弯就弯。

别说搂搂抱抱，连牵手都没有！那些直男式的拥抱不算！统统不算！一周滚上床最多两次！当然后果通常是第二天爬不起来。平时的相处模式特别雇主和员工，还三天一大吵一天一小吵，米扎特说这是情趣豆扎特真的一点也不相信。

白色情人节当天豆扎特的演出中那首broken wings看来是要独唱了，本来想邀请科洛雷多作为特别嘉宾的，说起来科洛雷多的音乐造诣也不低，在没有成为银行CEO前的年轻时代还抛头露面演过音乐剧，不过豆扎特悄咪咪的询问阿科的时候得知这段时间有很重要的合作在谈，所以米扎特表示他可以很兄弟爱的帮这个忙！

演出非常成功，当然米扎特的情人也来了，那个领花哟一定是米扎特挑的！broken wings是压轴，音乐响起的时候豆扎特还看到米扎特在后台蹦蹦跳跳，可是不知道为啥灯光突然一暗，这在排练的时候可没有啊！

前奏继续响起，灯光逐渐调亮，在豆扎特还没反应过来的时候全场的尖叫声已经一度盖过了音乐，后台走出来的科洛雷多一身黑色，黑色衬衫的纽扣照例没有扣最上面两颗，这是什么操作！这特么什么鬼！这混蛋昨天还说还在地球的另一端谈生意呢！

音乐不等人，豆扎特凭着一身的音乐人素养才没有的一开口的时候走调。第一句歌词就特别羞耻。

Baby don't understand

Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands

豆扎特一手拿着麦克风一手无处安放，卧槽卧槽他走过来干嘛，卧槽我的手是被握住了？？？卧槽别抖别抖，扎特你不要抖啊啊啊啊。豆扎特第一次自己的高音没有盖过全场粉丝的尖叫，他还看到后台角落的米扎特在对他比大拇指，fxxk！！

Baby I think tonight

We can take what was wrong and make it right

Baby it's all I know that you're half of the flesh

谁能想到这位银行的CEO有着如此低沉性感的嗓音，歌词就好像情话一般，最重要的是豆扎特没有任何防备，羞耻的一直别过身体，偶尔悄悄看几眼。钢铁直男科洛雷多显然也是不熟悉这种操作的，除了把手抓的特别紧之外全程也是眼神略微飘忽，在台下的粉丝看来就是，羞耻的不敢看对方的眼睛。

When we hear the voices sing

The book of love will open up for us and let us in

一曲终了，粉丝们纷纷发推发ins表示被塞了一吨口粮，赞美钢铁直男居然也能如此骚操作，赞美霸道总裁宠溺音乐家情人。另一方面米扎特表示哦那可不是我的主意，当时科洛雷多找他一起合作这么一出的时候他正在画眼线，直接眼线都画飞了。

当然所有人不知道的是晚上在chuang上度过白色情人节的时候，某人改了歌词

open up for me and let me in

！！！！！！！！！！

豆扎特表示车速太快他要下车！还有这一定是假的科洛雷多！一定被附身了！！（是死神还是吸血鬼？？）


End file.
